One More Time With Feeling
by Post Apocalyptia
Summary: Lylia, the Lone Wanderer, has been living in Megaton for four years. Out of the blue, Burke shows up and gives her a job that will take God knows how long and she takes it. What happens during the time she is gone? Rating may go up!
1. Offers

_Okee__, so I took down my first chapter, edited it, talked with the author of the story I was accused of plagiarizing from, got their__ approval, and now brought this one up. We were both happy and so I decided to put it up._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own any characters from__ Fallout 3 or anything belonging to Bethesda...but it would be cool to own Gob...^^ And now onto __teh__ story!_

**Offer**

Lylia walked out of her Megaton home to walk to the front gates. They opened slowly with a cloud of dust and the screeching noise of rusted metal on metal which made her cringe. When she opened her eyes, Lylia found herself looking out into the Wasteland with two dark figures blotted onto the otherwise bright landscape. She walked out to see Deputy Weld and Billy Creel. He turned around and smiled at her as Weld continued spewing out programmed messages in his robotic cowboy-accented voice.

"Hey there doll," said Billy.

"Hey Billy, where's Maggie?" she answered.

"Somewhere playin' with Harden, I guess. What about you? I haven't seen you out that much. Even Maggie's askin' 'bout you."

"Yeah, just...hit a rough patch," Lylia said sheepishly. Billy scrutinized her with his eye and Lylia looked away.

"Ly, you can always talk to either me or Andy. We would understand," he said consolingly. "Hell, you could even talk to Moira, but she'd probably take notes on your every word."

"No Billy. I...I'm okay," Lylia answered firmly.

"You can't keep hiding these things Ly, you'll explode."

"Well, until that happens, I'll be fine," Lylia said coolly.

Billy was referring to the images she had in her mind that would NOT go away no matter how much she drank or got high or slept. She wanted to forget everything she had ever seen; the Raiders torturing a helpless Wastelander she couldn't save; the bodies of people burning as she bathed them in flames from her flamethrower; Super Mutants ripping the Brotherhood Knight she was partnered with in half. They were all horrible memories, but the worst was the look on her father's face the moment he died. It was a look full of hope and love and passion for his project and daughter that was forever burned into her memory. Now, as Lylia looked back on herself, she felt as if she had let him down. If he was willing to become a martyr for his cause, why couldn't she? As she drowned herself in alcohol, she tried to answer this question, but always came up blank.

These days of self-loathing and pity weren't as common four years ago, but now that Lylia had run out of things to do around Megaton, she found these times coming around every few weeks and staying longer. This last one had come a week after her last episode and had stayed for two. In the earlier years, the people she had allowed into her life: Andy Stahl and Billy had tried to "snap her out of it", but they always failed until they actually stopped trying, though Billy, her brother-figure, and Andy, her apparent "boyfriend", had always continued suggesting help. With all their "help", Lylia only sank into more episodes, which caused her to lock herself in her room with Dogmeat, inhalers of Jet and syringes of Psycho and a bottle of scotch, much to the irritation of Billy and Andy. She began pacing besides Billy as they waited.

"Where are they?"

"Dunno. Never been this late before," replied Billy.

"D'you think they got attacked?"

"Let's hope not."

They waited for a few minutes until the gates opened again and Andy Stahl walked out.

"Hey, Ly; Billy," he greeted them.

They both smiled at him a little and Andy walked over to Lylia, who was still pacing, and caught her around the waist. "What's wrong?"

"Caravan isn't here yet," she answered. She looked to her left and saw a small group of people walking towards them. She squinted even more and thought she saw the small, dark shape of a Brahmin. "There they are."

The men turned and saw the small body of people coming closer.

"Damn, what took them so long?" asked Andy.

"Dunno. But I think that's Doc Hoff," answered Billy as he shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"But we don't need meds, just some ammo and stuff."

Lylia said nothing as she watched them come closer. As they watched, Ly noticed something.

"There's someone else with Hoff."

"Who?" asked Billy.

"Dunno. Just someone..."

"Shit. It's Burke," said Andy with a sour face.

"What?" exclaimed both Billy and Ly.

"Burke."

Lylia watched as the caravan continued walking closer and she spotted the familiar pale suit and the dark hat. She didn't see the glare off of the turtle shell glasses, but Lylia was sure they were on his face. Anger suddenly splashed through Ly's body; what the hell was HE doing here? She glowered at him as they grew closer and heard faint laughter, which surprised her; she didn't think a person that evil could be happy or even laugh. They finally were face to face with the three, but continued their conversation.

'There are those damned glasses,' thought Lylia.

"It was good talking with you, my friend," said Burke in his low voice.

"Likewise Mister Burke," answered Hoff as he shook his hand; Lylia wondered why he didn't cringe.

Burke turned to the three and his expression sobered. "Well, well, well...the Savior of the Wasteland, Megaton's very own celebrity, has come out to greet me."

"Shut up Burke," said Andy. Lylia saw Billy slide over to Hoff and start bargain.

"And the boy...I remember you."

"Shut up Burke," said Lylia. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Just passing through," he answered casually.

"You've never just 'passed through'. You were always somewhere for a reason."

"True. I have some work for you," he replied.

"Sorry. I'm retired," said Lylia shortly.

"Shame...You could've had what you've always wanted since you came to this dump: Adventure."

Andy scowled at him and Lylia was stone-faced. "No thanks Burke. I'm okay here."

"Yes, you are, but you could be great," insisted Burke. "Even better than how that loud-mouth Three Dog portrays you."

Lylia stared at him and his eyes swept from Lylia to Andy. "Well, I guess your little _boy toy_ hasn't told you about all the times he came to me with information about the bomb."

Ly felt Andy stiffen behind her and she felt dread fill her stomach. Slowly, she turned to him and saw his tanned face was pale with fear and surprise. Lylia knew not to trust Burke, but the look on Andy's face confirmed her fears.

"You did what?" she asked slowly.

"I-I-I-..." he sputtered and fell silent. He looked down and mumbled, "You were never supposed to know."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Why?" cried Lylia. "I trusted you!"

"It was before we ever got together," he said as he looked up.

"Oh, and that changes everything!" snorted Lylia. "Why, Andy? Why?"

"Because I wanted to get my family somewhere safer and more profitable!" he cried in return. "Is that so bad?"

"No, it isn't, but blowing up the town isn't the right way to do it! What if Burke made the town blow up while you were still in it?"

Andy fell silent and looked away as Lylia scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Well, if you're interested after sorting things out, I'll be in my house that I had long ago," said Burke as he walked past them.

Lylia scowled at Andy and slowly closed her eyes. "I-I need to go."

She walked past him and ignored his calls for her to return as she walked past the open gates and into the plaza where the undetonated bomb lay. Cromwell wasn't preaching for a rare moment and it was unusually quiet, save for whispers behind hands and Lylia immediately knew what they were talking about: Burke. Ignoring them, she waded into the pool of water around the bomb and felt a tingling sensation, alerting her to the radiation. A giant mass shifted behind the bomb and the head of a Yao Guai - the most feared animal in the Capital Wasteland - popped out.

"Here Hume," Lylia almost cooed. The mutated bear lumbered towards her slowly and pressed his head into her side and nearly made her fall over. "Let's go home."

She walked out of the pool of water with her hand on his head. She walked past the Brass Lantern without a glance up to her house, where she opened the door and found a medium-sized blob of fur jumping at her. Dogmeat's forepaws pushed against her chest as he made a wild attempt to lick her face. Lylia laughed as she pushed him down and closed the door behind her and Hume. She finally pushed Dogmeat down and ruffled his fur and he followed her closely as she opened the refrigerator and pulled a Brahmin steak out. Ly tossed it at Dogmeat, who promptly caught it and began tearing it apart. Hume moaned in expectation and Lylia led him up to the second floor. Wadsworth hovered out of her room and waited for a moment.

"Good afternoon madam, I trust you had a pleasant outing?" he said politely.

"Not as fine as I would've liked," she answered as she opened the door to the second room. She had expanded it to accommodate Hume when she brought him home. Inside was a metal tub of water and the complete, rotting side of a Brahmin. Lylia nearly gagged at the stench and closed the door immediately after Hume walked in. She wondered why she had it in there, but Wadsworth broke her thoughts.

"Ma'am, would you like me to clean the spare room?"

"Err...no. Hume still needs to finish his 'food'," Ly answered.

"As you wish," he answered with just a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Lylia went to the refrigerator and pulled out a false bottom and found herself looking at a pile of Jet, Ultrajet, and Psycho. She pulled out a Jet inhaler and walked downstairs to find Dogmeat still wrestling with the steak, growling ferociously and jerking his head back. She smiled a little and sat down at the small table near her weapons locker and chewed her lip as she began thinking about what Andy did and what Burke wanted of her.

He had offered her a job. A job outside the walls of Megaton and the safety they provided. A job far away from anything, yet closer to everything she had ever wanted in four years. She wondered why he had asked her when she imagined he could've done herself. Curiosity had never been able to leave her alone, even when it would place her in danger out in the Wasteland. Just as she was about to spray the chem into her mouth, there was a knock at the door and both Lylia and Dogmeat looked up at it at the same time. A knock sounded again and Lylia slowly got up and opened the door a crack and saw Burke's face illuminated by the light emanating from her home.

"What do you want Burke?" she snapped.

"My, my, my, what manners the Hero has," he tsked. "I came to discuss my business offer."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh I don't believe that."

"Well you should, 'cause I am."

"Fine then, will you at least entertain me with a conversation?" he asked with a falsely defeated voice. Lylia's eyes slitted and she glared at his face, trying to find a shred of a lie, but not finding anything.

"Fine. Just for a moment," she said with a sigh and opened the door wider, pocketing the Jet. Burke stepped in and Dogmeat growled a bit before finishing the steak and padding over to Lylia. "Sit at the table. Want anything?"

"I am fine," replied Burke as he took a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Lylia as she walked up to the Nuka-Cola machine and pulled out an Ice Cold Nuka-Cola out before sitting down across from him.

"Your contract," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I said I didn't want to work for you!" she said abruptly.

"I know, but I'm counting on your curiosity to persuade you to listen to the details," he purred.

They sat in silence for a long time with Ly glaring at Burke and him watching her amusedly. Dogmeat whined and sat down next to Lylia and eventually laid down. After a minute, Ly sighed in frustration and dropped her fist on the tabletop.

"Goddamnit, fine, tell me about the job details," she groaned. Burke leaned forward and a smile creeped over his face, making him look somewhat demented.

"I believe you're acquainted with the Talon Company."

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Andy stepped out of the Brass Lantern to get some air. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Lylia knew about him talking to Burke and still trying to figure out what he could say to her to make her forgive him. Jenny looked over at her youngest brother and frowned.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'," he answered shortly. He had never told anyone about his talks with Burke because when Lylia disarmed the bomb and when he saw everyone was so _goddamned _relieved, shame and self-loathing sank in. He saw their faces free of stress and the happiness in their eyes made him rethink the choice to leave. Out of instinct, Andy looked up at Lylia's house and frowned when he saw Burke walking up to it. He walked over to a place underneath her house and watched through the mesh of metal as the door opened and illuminating Burke's face. Andy watched as Lylia and Burke talked and silently prayed to whatever god there was that she wouldn't let him in.

But whatever god heard him must've deemed him not important enough to be granted a wish because Ly opened the door wider and Burke stepped in. The door closed shortly after as did the hope in Andy's mind.

"Goddamnit Ly, no," he whispered to himself.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**A/N:** Soooo? How was it? Reviews welcome but not necessary.


	2. The Details

_So how was the first chapter? There might be some grammatical errors in this chapter and it's because I dun have a beta, so if anyone wants to beta-read for me, I would be very appreciative._

_And now onto teh story…_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"Yeah, I know them," said Lylia. She turned the Nuka-Cola bottle in her hands and studied the label so she had something to look at other than Burke's face. "You sent them after me."

"I did not. I sent mercenaries after you that weren't Talon," answered Burke. "I was still too enchanted by you to have the heart to send them after you."

"Anyways, what do you want with the Talons?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"I need you to exterminate them," Burke said coolly. It could've been as though he were talking about the weather.

"What?" cried Ly. "You want me to do what?"

"Lylia, please don't make so much noise."

"It's not Lylia, it's Ly."

"Lylia isn't your name?"

"It is, but only my father called me Lylia," she said as she began to turn the bottle faster.

"Well then, _Ly_, I still need you to exterminate the Talon Company."

"Why?"

"I contracted with them to exterminate a group of Ghouls that had taken up residence where the gang of Roy Phillips had been. One-hundred caps per two Ghouls—"

"Two?" Ly interrupted. "Why not every one Ghoul?"

"My dear, Ghouls aren't full human. They are at least half of one, so it was reasonable," reasoned Burke. "May I please continue uninterrupted?"

Lylia sighed and nodded, irritated by his dismissive treatment of Ghouls.

"Needless to say, they failed. They demanded payment and I denied it to them. Now, they have a contract out for my head and they won't stop until they have my head. There have already been two waves of Talon mercenaries that have attacked Tenpenny Tower. The guards were able to fight them off, but I don't know how much longer they can keep them away."

"So basically, you're just trying to save your own skin," Lylia said with a hint of contempt. She had just remembered when she had burst into their home after killing many feral Ghouls and aiming her gun at Bessie Lynn, Roy's girlfriend.

"Not just mine, but the lives of all those living at Tenpenny Tower; just imagine being thanked by all of the residents again and again," said Burke with a hint of exasperation.

"And just how useful is the thanks of a Tenpenny resident?" Lylia shot back at him. "As far as they care, I'm a dirty, poorly-bred brat who is too stupid to know not to associate with Ghouls."

"Ly, how much would their thanks be worth if they paid you a hundred caps for each Talon you kill?"

"They still wouldn't be worth Brahmin shit. The caps would be coming from you, not them. Plus, I'm not greedy," she answered.

"I doubt that you are, but it does not change the fact that you would get more than at least a thousand caps in two weeks if you look hard enough."

"I can't be persuaded by caps," answered Ly shortly.

"Then let me persuade you with adventure," he said. Lylia shifted uncomfortably.

"You would be traveling the Wastes in search of Talon Mercenaries; fighting Deathclaws and Raiders and everything in between while hunting the mercs down. Just imagine it," he said.

"I am imagining it and I see danger and pain," said Ly. "And I don't want it."

Burke sighed and looked around at her house. Ly looked down at Dogmeat and sighed. She couldn't say she wasn't tempted by the offer, but she had so much to lose for just a thrill. She could lose the two most precious things to her; Hume and Dogmeat. Everything and everyone else was just second compared to them. Burke seemed to know what she was thinking and added, "You could take your animals with you. They could guard us."

Lylia's mind backtracked; us? "Why is it 'us'?"

"Because I'm coming with you to—shall we say—supervise your work," he said nonchalantly.

"Not me by myself? I can bring fingers back," Lylia suggested.

"Are you agreeing to work for me?" asked Burke with a smile.

"No! Just...suggesting," Ly answered quickly.

"Oh, but you are. You're starting to wonder how many caps you would get killing bad men and how much redemption you would get from each kill."

"Burke, I—your offer is very tempting, but I...I can't. I have too much to lose here," she replied as she ran a hand over her hair that was slicked back into a pony-tail that was never let down. Out of nervousness, Lylia began scratching at the skin underneath the cloth of her pants, just above the kneecap. _'Why is it always itching?'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, but Ly, you'll be free," he said, emphasizing the word "free". Burke saw the look on Lylia's face and added, "To a degree, of course."

Lylia sighed and looked around as she picked at her skin even harder. Burke knew how to persuade people to do even the worst and she knew she was no exception. He had preyed upon the thing she had wanted most since she had settled down; adventure. Ly's life had gone from thrilling to sedentary in almost one day. She couldn't say she didn't miss the thrill of dodging a Yao Guai's paws and had admitted to herself a long time ago that she was an adrenaline junkie; she had even gone into a Deathclaw nest with Charon once to get her blood pumping. Now he was offering it to her for pay, which was almost too good to be true.

Finally, she looked at Burke, who was watching her with a hawk-like intensity. Lylia sighed and closed her eyes slowly.

"How much would I be getting?"

A wide smile spread across Burke's face as he answered, "A hundred caps a Talon merc."

Lylia scoffed. "I don't kill for one hundred. I'll do it for two."

"One twenty-five caps."

"One seventy-five caps."

"One fifty. And that's the highest I'll go," said Burke.

"Fine. I want a companion too," said Lylia.

"I am coming with you," Burke pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still want a companion. Just to be sure you don't…try anything."

"Why would I do anything to you my dear?"

"I'm not your _dear_," Lylia sneered.

"Then my dear, what are you?" he asked as his face twisted into the smirk she hated so much.

"I dunno. Just...not that," she said as she shifted.

"I make you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, just…uneasy."

Burke laughed deep in his throat. "'Nervous' and 'uneasy' mean the same thing, Ly."

"You know what I mean," she said automatically.

"I make you wary because you don't know whether I'm going to shoot you or not," he said. "You have irrational fear."

"I do? You did threaten to shoot me if I told anyone about your plan for the bomb," reasoned Lylia.

"And I thought we were past that little spat."

Ly snorted. "What gave you that idea?"

"The little fact that you're talking to me is one," Burke pointed out.

"It doesn't mean I trust you."

"Fine. So are you agreeing to my offer?"

"I get three weeks before I go to Tenpenny Tower, I get a companion, and I get 150 a merc."

"Yes. That is a good deal."

"And I get a week's break after each month," she added. Burke paused and figured her new requirement into the contract. Finally, he nodded and looked at Lylia.

"Fine. We meet up at Tenpenny Tower in three weeks with your companion. We hunt Talon mercs for 150 caps a head and have a week's break after four weeks of working," Burke said as he outlined the contract.

"Yep, shake on it," said Ly.

"Excuse me?"

"Shake on it. That way I know we both agree on the terms."

"I doubt the simple gesture of a handshake is going to solidify our agreement," said Burke. He seemed appalled at the idea of touching Lylia.

"Just do it," she said exasperatedly.

Hesitantly, he took her hand and held it for a second. Lylia was surprised at the roughness of his hands and had always imagined them as soft. They shook briskly and disconnected almost immediately after.

"Well," Burke coughed as he stood up. "I shall see you in three weeks."

He walked over to the door and opened it just as Andy was about to walk in.

"Well, I think you two have a lot to talk about. I shall be seeing you."

With that, he was gone, leaving Andy and Lylia staring at each other.


	3. Getting Ready

_**A/N: **__I am still alive! So sorry I took so long to update but my friend/beta was having trouble with her computer. T-T Anyways, here is the third chapter, so enjoy! R&R not required but appreciated!_

…

Andy watched as Burke passed him while walking out, before turning to Lylia.

"What the hell was that bastard doing here?" The young bar manager asked suspiciously.

"Nothing that concerns you," Ly replied coolly while pulling out the Jet inhaler from her pocket. She bounced it up and down in her hand, deciding whether or not to use it, before putting it on the table next to her Nuka-Cola. She then walked over to the locker near the door before pulling out a silenced 10 mm. Lylia weighed it in her hand as she decided to leave it. The creatures in the Capital Wasteland were by far stronger than a 10 mm.

"Ly, I know he's up to something."

"Really?" Andy's girlfriend answered in a sardonic voice. "Well then, you may want to go tell your 'secret someone'."

"Come off it Ly, you know I said I was sorry."

"I know, but I'm not ready to forgive you yet," the girl sighed, looking at the Jet longingly on the table. Andy followed her gaze and sighed too in exasperation.

"Ly, _do not_ do this to me right now," the young bar manager murmured angrily.

"What?" Ly asked defensively.

"You can't just slip into your little Jet world right now when we need to talk like you do every single time!"

Angered by her boyfriend's words, Lylia threw the 10 mm. across the room while her boyfriend winced in fear of it going off.

"Well if I go, it's because of you!" The impassioned girl yelled, not caring if it went off or not.

"How is this whole thing of _you_ running away because of me?"

"How? How! Let's see, how 'bout cause you were working with Burke to take out the entire town with the bomb!" She yelled back.

"At least I'm not working with him now or running away from the truth with chems!" Andy roared back. "What're you doing now? Taking out another Ghoul settlement?"

"I said it was none of your business and I am not running!" She screamed. "I can't believe you'd bring that up now!"

Andy tore his hand through his hair, groaning in frustration as he paced the small room. Dogmeat looked up and whimpered as Lylia turned back to the locker.

"I just can't believe you'd let him into your house to talk."

"You're just being ridiculous and paranoid," Ly muttered.

"I am not," The youngest Stahl brother shot back. "You know what he is and what he was going to do to Megaton."

"Yeah, well if I hadn't come along, you would've been an accomplice to at least a dozen murders. I know how to handle myself with his type; lying, traitorous and evil."

"You only think you do, but you don't," Andy replied in a tremulous voice. "Ly, I think he's going to do something to you."

"So you think," Lylia scoffed as she glanced at him.

"Yes I do think! And…I'm also worried about you," he mumbled quietly.

Lylia hesitated as she pulled out a duffel bag. "Why?"

"I dunno. I just am. I have a bad feeling about the job he's given you, whatever it is."

"Well, that's for me to worry about, isn't it?"

"Ly, I'm serious," the youngest Stahl replied. Lylia turned to him and saw he was sitting at the table where Burke was sitting before. She sighed before walking over to sit across from him.

"I know you are, but I need to deal with this on my own."

"I could come with you," he pleaded desperately. Andy covered her hands with his and Lylia's heart nearly broke. _'I need to do this now,'_ she thought.

"Andy…"

His face fell, knowing what she was going to say, yet not wanting to hear it.

"I need to do this alone without any strings attached to Megaton in case I don't…come back," she said quietly without looking at him. "I think it's time to end us."

"Forever?"

The word hurt the girl's heart more than Andy would ever know, however she knew she had to do this. "Maybe. I don't know, but just not now."

"Is this so I just don't worry about you?" he asked.

"No, but it would help," Ly answered.

"I don't see how."

"Just…please Andy?"

He did something she anticipated, but was still surprised by it; he reached over the table, taking her face in his hands to kiss her. She felt the desperation in his kiss as it made her pull away. Andy held his face close to Lylia's for a second longer before getting up and walking away. Before getting to the door, though, he took the Jet from the table to make sure she wouldn't use it. Ly closed her eyes as she heard the door close, making her bite her lip in an attempt to keep her tears from falling. She wouldn't cry for this; it was necessary. No matter how much she told herself that, the feeling of emptiness wouldn't fade until she pulled Jet inhalers from the false bottom in the refrigerator along with bottles of beer before walking up to her room and locking herself in there with Dogmeat at her side. Inside, she inhaled as much Jet as she could to become numb and the beer made her drowsy. Within minutes, the Lone Wanderer was so high and drunk she couldn't feel anything, exactly where she wanted to be.

…

Lylia must've fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, it was midday. The hung-over girl looked down at Dogmeat, who was chewing a teddy bear to pieces on the floor, then rubbed her eyes with her fists. She sighed while looking up at the ceiling as she began to think of companions to bring along.

Fawkes? No, he was working with the Brotherhood of Steel to exterminate the last of the Super Mutants in the Capital Wasteland.

Star Paladin Cross? No, she was also working for the Brotherhood.

Butch was useless and Mr. Gutsy hadn't liked the way she looked.

Charon was the only feasible option in her mind along with Dogmeat. Hume was too volatile and big to take; he would be fine one moment, then be chasing after a Radscorpion the next. Charon and Dogmeat were the only companions she could think of taking in the end and began to think of routes to get to Underworld. Suddenly, while thinking of Underworld, Lylia thought of Gob.

'_Gob?' _She thought. _'Why Gob?'_

As quickly as realizing a step on a landmine, Lylia remembered Carol was Gob's adoptive mother and how much she had wanted to see him the last time she had been there.

'_You're crazy,'_Lylia thought. '_Moriarty wouldn't just __**give **__him to you.'_

Ly was about to throw the idea away when she thought about her caps. The young girl had saved up a small fortune from all the jobs she had done along with the small amounts the Megaton residence continued giving her. Lylia wasn't sure how much she had, yet was sure it was enough. Groaning as she got up, Ly stumbled to the door with Dogmeat following. She opened Hume's door and the animals walked down to the first floor. Ly tried blinking away her sleep and clenched her hands when they began to tremble while she walked over to her My First Laboratory and switched it to detoxify. A clear chem began dripping into a small glass beaker and in only about five minutes, the beaker was full. The still-groggy woman took it before carefully pouring it into an empty syringe and injecting it into her arm. The detoxifying agent spread through her body like a wave of warmth and Lylia could now think clearly. She took a deep breath while walking down to the first floor to begin collecting all the tin cans around her house and setting them on the floor.

When she had all the cans she could find, Ly went up to her room again and picked up the old globe in the corner. Lylia shook it experimentally, listened carefully to something rattling inside, then took it back down to the first floor. She sat down on the floor near the cans while carefully taking the globe off the stand. Ly carefully twisted it open before looking inside at a mess of caps that she took out to begin counting. When she hit 200, she dumped them in a can, which to her surprise, held them all. Lylia continued counting until running out of cans, only to find that there were still at least 70 caps in the globe.

Grumbling, Ly got up, told Dogmeat and Hume to come, then walked out the door. Apparently, the news of her break-up with Andy had spread through Megaton like fire in an old building because when Lylia just happened to glance at the Brass Lantern while walking by to find there were more women than usual. As she looked closer, Lylia recognized some of them. They were women who had tried to get Andy to cheat when they were together. One of the women noticed her when Lylia was telling Hume to stay near Confessor Cromwell, who gladly agreed to watch the Yao Guai due to the fact that he warded off would-be harassers. The women glowered at her as the girl patted Hume's head and walked past with her head held high with Dogmeat at her side.

She entered Moira's shop, though ended up coughing on the strange smell a little. When Lylia got used to it, she sighed in relief to be out of the women's sight. She nodded at the merc leaning on the wall while he nodded back curtly before narrowing his eyes at Dogmeat, who growled back softly in turn. They had never liked one another since Dogmeat had stolen a Mutfruit from the merc's pocket two years into Ly's residency. She silenced Dogmeat with a sharp snap of her fingers before looked up at the merc with a warning.

"Oh, hey!" Cried Moira as she descended the stairs, coughing. "Don't mind the smell. It's perfectly safe to breathe, honestly!"

"I hope so 'cause your merc here doesn't look to good," Lylia replied.

"Aww, that's just because he's been standing there too long," Moira said. How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, kinda hit a little bit of a ditch."

"I heard about you and Andy, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. It's just I don't want him worrying when I'm gone."

"Oh, where are ya going?"

"I don't exactly know, but can I ask you something?" Ly asked.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Replied Moira.

"I need all the empty tin cans you have. I'm doing something with them at home."

"Cans? Well alright. It'll take me a little bit to gather them up, Come back in half-an-hour, okay?"

"Do you think you could send them to my house?" Lylia asked suddenly. "I need to get some other things ready."

Moira looked confused a little, but then finally nodded. "I'll have John take them over."

Now it was Lylia's turn to look confused. "John?"

"He's the merc, silly! You didn't know that?" Moira laughed. The younger woman shook her head and smiled before saying goodbye and stepping out with Dogmeat still following, his tail wagging slightly. She then walked to Moriarty's Saloon and looked around as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. The interior hadn't changed much since her first visit, except for the new shine on the counter. A year ago, Lylia bought a can of wood stain from Crazy Wolfgang and gave it to Gob to use. Moriarty had been so impressed; he knocked off 100 caps from his debt, much to the Ghoul's delight. They never told him that the stain had come from Lylia and intended to keep it that way.

When Gob turned to see Ly, his face visibly lit up and he greeted her in his gravelly voice, "Hey, kid."

"Hey, where's Nova?" Ly asked while noticing the absence of the red-headed prostitute. The bartender nodded up towards a closed door and Ly nodded in understanding. Dogmeat's tail wagged harder and he walked over to the Ghoul, who scratched him behind the ears. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Anything for you friend."

"I need all the empty tin cans you have. Could you give them to me?"

Gob hesitated before asking, "Cans?"

"Yeah, they're for…something," the girl replied cryptically.

"I guess so. We have a bunch of crates full of them that I can give you. Mister Moriarty's been looking for a way to get rid of them."

Ly's face lit up and she smiled widely. "Great, could you bring them over to my house?"

…

_Okay? Not okay? I know the end is kinda...meh...but oh well. _


End file.
